


You Smell Like a Wet Dog

by soulofevil



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/pseuds/soulofevil
Summary: With Lockjaw's help, Daisy finds Robbie in hell.





	You Smell Like a Wet Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



> Drabble based on the prompt “You smell like a wet dog.”

“You smell like a wet dog.”

Robbie’s voice was rusty with disuse, or maybe his body was still knitting itself back together. Daisy laughed, because it was either that or cry, before throwing her arms around Robbie and hugging him tightly. 

“You don’t smell so great yourself.”

That was a lie. Robbie smelled like heat and leather as Daisy pressed her face into the crook of his neck, skin too new to even be sweaty yet. She could feel and hear the way Robbie’s body was still regrowing itself and wondered if it just seemed like it was taking longer then normal or if maybe he had gone for so long with the Rider in control that his body had forgotten all the parts it needed.

Robbie kept one arm wrapped around her shoulders while his other hand came up between them, struggling for a moment before unzipping his jacket. He took one of Daisy’s hands, slipping it under his shirt and pressing it to his chest above his heart.

“Shhh, it’s ok Dais. Just feel it.”

Daisy nodded, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the steady beating of Robbie’s heart under her fingers. Tears ran down her cheeks as she could feel more than just his heart and felt the vibrations that belonged to him and only to him. After the last time Robbie had been dragged away, Daisy had feared it would be the last time she would see him. 

But he was here now, murmuring soothing words into her hair though Daisy wasn’t sure if they were meant for her or if Robbie was reassuring himself. Maybe it was for both of them. 

The moment was ruined by a loud ‘wuff.’

Battle was too fresh in Robbie’s mind and before Daisy could say anything she found herself pulled backward. Teeth bared and flames already licking across his skin, Robbie planted himself between Daisy and the giant bulldog Lockjaw. 

“Robbie, stop! It’s ok, he’s with me.”

Daisy reached forward, tentatively putting a hand on Robbie’s shoulder. The flames dancing across his body flickered out and Daisy immediately embraced Robbie again. She should have warned Robbie about Lockjaw but as soon as she had seen him nothing else had mattered. 

“He’s the wet dog I hitched a ride with.”

She looked up at Robbie before rising up on her toes to kiss him.

“He’s also the one who gonna bring us home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcomed! You can also hit me up on tumblr at soulofevil


End file.
